ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Step Ahead
'''A Step Ahead '''is the first episode of the series, Ben And The Alien Moreover. Synopsis Benjamin falls down and hits the Omnitrix with a rock. But when Grandpa Max tried to fix it, it was fixed by itself, but with a few changes. Plot The Tennyson family are seen going back to the rustbucket. Ben is skipping happily. Ben: I'm so lucky to have another summer vacation! Gwen: Wait till you see. Ben: See wha? Max: Kids, let's just get back to the rustbucket and enjoy this summer vacation of no distractions. Ben: I can't wait to- Gwen: Do chores? Exercise? Help my cousin for a while?! Said Gwen cutting Ben's sentence. Ben: -play video games? Max: Gwen's right, you should be attracted into physical activity. Ben: Video games are physical activity. Well, for my fingers, but at least some of my body parts are moving, even my brain. At that moment, Ben was walking backwards, only to be found tripping over a rock. Gwen: Karma. The omnitrix breaks over the rock, releasing a sudden shockwave over to Ben. Whem Max tried to go over and fixed it, the omnitrix started to release technical noises, while fixing by itself. The Tennysons were in shock seeing the omnitrix being fixed without any services. When it stops, Ben feels another shockwave again. Ben: What in blazing salmon just happened? Gwen: I'l summarize it for you in four words.. The, Omnitrix, Is, Possesed! Suddenly, Max hears an engine noise. It was the rustbucket! Somebody stole the rustbucket! Gwen: Quick! Turn into XLR8! Ben: XLR8 is right over here! When Ben activates the Omnitrix, the symbols are not what Ben familiarize. All of the aliens are switched with new ones! Ben: I have a problem, the aliens are all swapped! Max: How? And why?! Gwen: No time! Turn into someone! Ben starts switching and swapping symbols, just trying to find XLR8. But Ben sneezed and accidnetally bunked his head over the Omnitrix, turning into that alien. *Ben Transforms* Gwen: Ben, are you, a watermelon? Ben is seemed to be transformed into, Juicree! (Also! If Ben is transformed into an alien, Ben's name in the dialouge will change into the alien he transforms into. Juicree: Oh my! I'm juicy and fresh from the fridge! Max: GET THE RUSTBUCKET! With no replies, Ben (Juicree) dashes to the roads. Juicree: Gosh! What in the world is driving the rustbucket, if only I could- Ben sneezes again, followed by him shooting a slice of watermelon. Juicree: Woah, this new guy can shoot out watermelons? Well, obviously, my hands are watermelon shaped. Juicree starts to shoot watermelons at the rustbucket, resulting in the rustbucket turning around. A stranger covered in black was stealing the rustbucket. Juicree: Listen here! Give back the rust bucket. Stranger: Pathetic. The stranger turns off the engine and gets out of the rustbucket. Stranger: What do you want? Juicree: Is is obvious? Give back the rustbucket! Stranger: You wanna fight? Juicree shoots out tiny watermelons into the stranger's face. He starts to rumble Juicree, but Juicree dodge. Juicree: Huh. I'm kinda liking this new guy. Juicree then turns into a watermelon. Juicree: Woah. Cool! Just like Cannonbolt. Juicree turns back. Stranger: Enough with experimenting. It is time to die little pathetic boy. The stranger runs into Juicree, but Juicree generates and aura that crushes the stranger down into the ocean. (They were standing on a bridge by the way) The Omnitrix cool downs and Juicree has been used for a good amount of time. Ben: Cool! Suddenly, Gwen and Max show up. Gwen: Ben! Are you oka-I mean, you tired dweeb? Ben: Wait, how did you guys get there? It took like 1 kilometer to get here. Max: There's something called Taxi. Ben: Also, I think i'm liking this new change. I wonder what other aliens lie beneath the Omnitrix. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 - Alien Moreover Category:Unfinished Episodes Category:Series Premieres